1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the saving of energy in the environment of a home through the use of a heating system for transferring combustion heat energy from a fireplace or wood-burning stove via circulating water to a heat-energy-consuming appliance and/or to a home hot water heating system.
2. Prior Art
While combustion heat energy generated in a fireplace or wood-burning stove has been utilized to directly heat a room of a building structure, the need has not been fully satisfied for a simple and inexpensive auxiliary system for saving energy in the environment of a home by efficiently transferring combustion heat energy generated in a fireplace or a wood-burning stove to a remote point for utilization. Although various types of air circulating conduit systems have been provided for use with fireplaces, these systems are quite limited in their heating capabilities and are not suitable for transferring heat energy any significant distance or through walls to a remote location.
While proposals have been made to utilize devices of various configurations for heating water in a chamber which is exposed to heat of combustion, these proposals have not addressed the need for a full-scale, simple and inexpensive, highly versatile, auxiliary heating system which is capable of transmitting combustion heat energy from fireplace or a wood-burning stove to any of a number of remotely located heat-consuming appliances and/or to a circulating hot water heating system.